The Perfect Hybrid Book Two: Bonds Beyond Time
by JFox101
Summary: The Perfect Hybrid continues in this next volume. Harry begins his dragon training and explores his relationships with Rose and an unknown mystery dragon from five thousand years ago. How will Harry cope with the pressures of being a magical protector?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Two Weeks Into Summer**

Two weeks. Two weeks of intense training with Master Silvers. Harry thought as he came home panting and sweating so much that his shirt was soaked. He blushed when part way home to his grandpa's shop and ducked into an alley. Rose was passing bye with a group of girlfriends. He blushed further when he realized they where talking about him.

"Whatever happened to Jake's cousin. That cute british kid?" One asked.

"He went back to his boarding school a month later." Rose said sadly. It was like she missed him.

"I wonder if he's got a brother?" One of the girls said as they passed where Harry was hiding.

"As far as I know he was an only child. He lives with their grandfather."

Harry's stomach did back flips all the rest of the way home. She misses me. He thought with joy. She actually misses me! And not because of my bloody boy who lived status either!

"Last day of punishment Harry." Lao Shi reminded him. "Go shower and be back down in ten minutes. Your going to be dusting the VCR's and televisions today."

"Yes Grandpa." Harry sighed as he lumbered up the stairs to the apartment they shared. He thought back to their training session today.

"_Your getting better with transforming." Silvers said proudly. Harry had managed to transform flawlessly for the first time today. "Absolutely flawless. You take after the old man more than just your eyes." He said as he walked around him and studied his dragon self. Which was smaller than his grandfathers but that was expected since he was still young. _

It was true. Harry's dragon form was exactly like his grandfathers. He was an eastern dragon with blue scales and white underbelly. But unlike his grandfather, he didn't have white hair and hair trail down from his nose. At least, it wasn't white yet. His dragon fire was unique too! He breathed emerald green flames with white stars! Though he seemed to be learning at a faster pace than Jake did. But according to his grandfather most dragons learned at their own pace. Which was why he wanted to train Jake himself. Most Masters wouldn't put up with how slow Jake progressed at first. He was what was known as a late bloomer among dragons. Now after his first year of being a dragon, he took the job of being the American Dragon more seriously than he did at first. Though he still retained his sense of fun and mischief while Harry had been gone. In fact he got together with Jake, Trixie and Spud once in a while if his grandfather allowed it and they exchanged stories of what happened to them that year. When Harry told them about the Chamber of Secrets though, they looked at him in awe.

"_You actually killed a giant, 20 foot snake?" Spud asked as his milkshake spilled onto the floor at a fast food burger chain they where having lunch at. _

"_Yep." Harry said popping at the "p". "Then it turned out that the diary was the source of Riddle's power over Ginny. So I took a fang from the beasts corpse, and plunged it into the diary!" Harry took out his straw from its wrappings and plunged it into his soda with both hands forcefully. "The diary bled ink and Riddle...he sort of died." Harry said in confusion. "It was very odd. As if he was actually in pain. Then he burst into a million bits of light and disentigrated." _

It was starting out to be quite an amazing summer as the last. Especially since he actually felt wanted.

**To Be Continued...**

**So here's the introduction chapter. Hope it was okay. Book two is now up! **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fool's Gold Part 1

**Chapter 2: Fool's Gold Part 1**

**Chapter Summary: Harry and Jake become ensnared with the bling of mob life after becoming involved with a slightly shady leprachaun. **

Harry and Jake where walking home from the arcade after an encounter with Jake's personal bully, Brad. It was almost curfew for both of them and Lao Shi told them if they missed curfew again they'd both be grounded for two weekends.

Harry collided with a chubby leprechaun. His and his friends gold spilled as they collided with their leader.

"Get the gold lads." The leprechaun said hurriedly as they bent down to gather the coins. "They'll be after us!"

"Wait, who's after you?" Jake asked as Harry looked down the alley the leprechauns came from. Immediately reaching into his bag that had an Undetectable Extension Charm on it and retrieving his reverse bladed Master insisted he started learning to use a sword as it would come in handy some day. He had settled on the Hiten Mitsurugi style of swordsmanship. A style best used in defense of others. A gang of six goblins carrying clubs and wearing armor loomed closer to them.

"All right little leprechauns." The leader said. "We want your shiny gold. Give it!."

"There a problem here ugly?" Jake asked forcefully.

"Ugh! Who you callin' ugly you squishy meat bag human!" The leader demanded furiously as he raised his club and swung down at Jake who transformed his hand into a dragon paw and caught the club.

"Huh?" the goblin asked in confusion.

"Oh, not so squishy now am I?" Jake asked in jest.

"You get three I get three?" Harry suggested to Jake as he got into a stance, positioning his right hand on his sword's handle.

"Check it." Jake nodded with a glare as he transformed fully and went into fight. One of the goblins was sporting a chained blade and twirled the chain's weight around as three of the goblins surrounded Harry thinking him to be the weaker link. Harry looked away then did a double take as the goblin leaped in to the air and threw the weighted end down. Harry moved fast and drew his sword. He slashed at the goblin using the dull side of the sword. First the one with the weighted scythe, then one with a club who jumped from behind a trashcan. He blocked the last club and sliced it in half from top to bottom before using the tip of the handle to knock the side of the goblins face. All three fell one after the other just as Jake finished with his goblins. He re sheathed his blade and walked over to the leprechauns with Jake. They had hid behind the corner and watched.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked in concern. Bullying was a sore spot for him.

"Quite the scrappers arent' ya lads?" The lead leprechaun asked proudly. "You didn't have to do that for us."

"No big." Jake said kindly. "The AmDrag's all about protecting magical creatures.

"And I'm the future European Dragon so I'm assisting Jake while I live with our grandpa." Harry added. Transforming into his dragon form briefly. "Aww man." Harry moaned as he still had half a human bottom. But thankfully with his clothes on. "I'm still learning." Harry said sheepishly as he smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well you two have the grattitude of Archolas Aragout (spell?) And the Aragout clan for it." The leprechaun said gratefully. Handing both Harry and Jake a handful of leprechaun. gold.

"Here, here!" The smaller 'chauns cheered as he put it in their pockets.

"No." Jake said in protest.

"We really don't do this for money." Harry added.

"Well I told could have told you that on the looks of your outfits laddies." The leprechaun said as he pointed his cane at them.

Harry and Jake stared at the leprechaun leader.

"Ahahaha. Just pokin' a little fun with ya." The leprechaun said in good humor. "Yer good folk. Here. Keep it." He said patting their hands on after they closed their palms. "And if ya ever wanta see a real pot o' gold, just follow the rainbow."

"What's wrong with my threads?" Jake asked his cousin who shrugged in confusion.

The next day, Harry, Jake, Fu, Lao Shi and Silvers where gathered around to examine their prizes.

"Oh yeah, that's quality leprechaun gold." Fu said in envy as he looked through a jeweler's scope in one eye at a coin. "And check this out, simoleans with a sound track." he tapped the coin with a small hammer and it made a "heavenly" chorus sound. He flipped Harry his coin back.

"Sweet. So whaddya think Fu? On the low or on the high breeze?" Jake asked as he checked out a coin of his own.

Lao Shi suddenly started shouting at them in Chinese and the two young dragons stared at their grandfather in confusion. Though Silvers chuckled as it took him back to when he, Lao Shi and Shanks where still a team. "Leprechaun gold." He spat after saying it. "Many a man has done many a foolish things in pursuit of _leprechaun gold._" He narrowed his eyes at the coins in his grandsons hands. "You must return it. Before you get a taste for it." He insisted.

Harry had no problem with it, he had all the gold he could ever need in his trust fund and the Potter Vaults at Gringotts, which by the way employed a different breed of goblin than the kind Harry and Jake fought the previous night.

"Come on G. There's nothing wrong with a little cash n' pizash." Jake pleaded. "I'm sick of looking like a chump because jerks like Brad Morton get like a billion times my allowance. Its all about respect yo!"

"There is no golden shortcut to respect young dragons." Lao Shi told his grandsons in a serious manner. "If your "Cash n' Pizash" is really that important, I suggest you get a part time job."

"Gonna have to agree with your gramps on that one kid there's nothing like earning an honest day's pay." Fu agreed with his friend. Then remembered his own attempts to get extra cash.

"_Mint? O'deu toilet?" Fu asked near a fire hydrant carrying a towel. A dog dropped a bone in a pail. "Thank's for the tip." He said sarcastically._"

"On second thought kids, stick with the easy money." Fu recanted.

"Fu Dog!" Lao Shi shouted.

"I once got involved with a leprechaun clan." Silvers told the two boys. "I got out before I got in too deep. I don't want to see you two boys to hit rock bottom like I did." Silvers told his student and his best friend's student.

Harry nodded to his Master. agreeing to return it the moment he got a chance.

"Don't you have more important business to attend to Fu?" Lao Shi asked sternly, grateful that Harry was coming to respect Silvers almost as much as he respected Lao Shi himself.

"Yeah, yeah." Fu said in a whiney tone.

"What's up?" Harry asked with interest as Fu checked the Magical World Wide Web.

"I got a lead on an Aztec Skull." Fu explained to the dragons in training. Silvers even looked over in interest. "You know, the things that the Hunsclan plan to destroy all Magical Creatures with?"

"Where is it?" Jake asked.

"Well that's the problem. Its close. Its either in, or outside the city." Fu explained as he narrowed the location on his laptop screen. "But I just can't pin it down."

"Those skulls are the greatest threat the Magical Community has ever seen. Including the Wizarding World." Lao Shi told his grandsons sternly. "You two cannot become distracted by easy money."

Jake longingly gazed down at the gold coin with an embedded three leaf clover.

**To Be Continued...**

**This is one of my favorite episodes. **

**Leprechaun gold doesn't vanish in my story. But it is highly addictive to non leprechauns. **

**I gave Harry a reversed bladed sword because he doesn't want to hurt people, just protect. So I thought Hiten Mitsurugi style would be perfect for him. To imagine Harry's fight just picture Kenshin's three attackers in the first opening theme video close to the end.**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3: Fool's Gold Part 2

**A/N: I've changed Harry's sword to officially be Sasuke's sword from Part 2 of Naruto. **

**Chapter 3: Fool's Gold Part 2**

After a whole day with their gold, it was too late. The boys where already ensnared by its lustrous beauty. That, and when they sold it they got so much Muggle money that it paled in comparison to normal salaries.

"So what next?" Harry asked as he pulled out his earbuds from his head and put his new iPhone 3g into his jacket course, he couldn't take it back to Hogwarts with him as the magical energy short circuited the technology of muggles. As a few older students found out with dismay now and then.

"I don't know. We're almost out of money." Jake said as he flipped their last gold coin

"Your almost out of money you mean." Harry retorted. Last year when Harry went to Diagon Alley with their grandfather he withdrew a few thousand dollars worth of Galleons and opened a checking and savings account with a trusted wizarding bank in America that the nosy IRS couldn't touch.

"Woah, did you see that?" Jake asked as the coin emitted a rainbow arc of color going through the city.

Both boys wowed when Jake aimed the rainbow and it appeared only they could see it.

"Well, Grampa did say we had to return it." Harry told his cousin who bore a matching grin.

"And he did want us to earn our own money." Jake added.

That was true. Lao Shi told Harry that even though his parents had left him enough money to last multiple lifetimes, he did want him to earn his own.

Not having fully grasped full control of his powers yet, Harry rode the back of Jake in dragon form as he flew through the city following the rainbow arc.

"Pot O' Gold Imports-Exports?" Harry asked in confusion after getting off Jake's back.

Suddenly a leprachaun was thrown through the door outside and flew smack into Harry's chest causing him to topple backwards.

"Sorry." The leprachaun said in an apologetic tone. "Pardon me, excuse me." He said as he gathered gold coins that had spilled from his pockets. "There's one under your foot lad." Harry picked up his foot and the small green wearing creature picked up the coin. "Thank you."

"Cheating leprachauns!" A deep voice said making Harry grab the hilt of his purple handled sword with matching sheath in preparation.

"Come on lads!" Archolas said in a hurry as he and members of his clan escaped through the broken window.

"Yo Archolas, what's going on?" Jake asked, still in dragon form.

"Ah, dragon lads." Archolas said gratefully as he noticed Harry and Jake standing there. "Would ya mind helping us with a wee bit of a giant problem?"

Harry and Jake protected themselves with their arms as said giant burst through the door and sent door fragments flying.

"I NOT HAPPY!" The giant roared angrily.

"There is nothing "wee bit" about that guy." Harry protested as he held his blade at the ready. Harry was suddenly sent flying into the side of the other building by a golden chalice.

"What's his problem?" JAke demanded after making sure his cousin was okay. Harry shook his head to get the dizzy feeling away and glared at the giant.

"Well...he didn't like his purchase." Archolas said simply. "He wants his gold back."

"And you couldn't just give him a refund?" Harry asked.

"Who do you think we are? Wish Granting Pixies?" Archolas demanded indignantly.

The giant roared and sent Jake and Archolas flying backwards as he pitched a hissy fit.

A light clicked in Harry's head. Giants weren't supposed to be that bright. So maybe..."Jake." Harry whispered in his cousin's ear. "I got an idea. Cover me. Archolas, hide." Harry said.

Catching on slightly, Archolas hid in the shadows as Harry approached the giant with caution.

Using reverse psychology, Harry managed to convince the dim witted giant that there where no leprachauns.

"So if there aren't any leprachauns, then you must not be angry." Harry said.

"Not...angry?" The giant asked in confusion.

"Your not angry? That's great to hear!" Harry said excitedly as he shook the giant's finger as if he shook hands his would be broken. "Off you go happy giant."

"Well well, not just fighters, their clever too." Archolas said with approval in his voice.

"But I didn't-" Jake started as he went back to human form before Harry elbowed him in the ribs to shut up.

"Welcome to the Aragout Clan boys." Archolas said happily.

"Yo, what is this?" Jake demanded as he and Harry where forced into little black hats with green belts around them and black and green outfits with white shirts under green and black coats.

"We assumed you'd be taking the job lads." Archolas explained.

"What job?" Jake asked in confusion.

"Protection lad. I think it'd be quite obvious we need it." Archolas said kindly.

"But we already protect Magical creatures." Harry protested.

"Well, now you'll be protectin' some more than others." Archolas replied as he snapped his fingers again and they where given pots of leprachaun gold.

"Well...I guess Grandpa _did _say he wanted us to get jobs." Harry said as he examined a coin.

"And did we mention the Signing Bonus?" Archolas asked Harry as he wrapped an arm around his back and motioned a few feet away to which Harry's eyes widened.

**To Be Continued...**

**As I said earlier, harry's katana is Sasuke's from Part two. Harry and Malakye/Dark Dragon will have a Sasuke/Itachi relationship. And Harry will use Chidori and Chidori related techniques while Dark Dragon will use Dark Chidori. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
